


Always and Forever

by lusteralliance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Blood, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, ingrid and dimitri make two tiny appearances again, it was a blast too, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusteralliance/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: After Felix saved Sylvain's life at the cost of his own, all the words Sylvain never said come tumbling out on the bloody battlefield.(thank you anon who requested this on tumblr!)





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> me making sylvain splutter and stammer: heheh

There he lay, in a pool of his own blood by a heap of rubble. Sylvain’s lance clattered to the ground, and he ran, ran as fast as his exhausted legs could take him.

His eyes were closed, and he was deathly pale. His dark navy hair was slick with blood, and a thief’s dagger was plunged into his side. The dagger that would have killed Sylvain if he wasn’t pushed out of the way. The young lancer let out a faint sob, and he pulled his old friend into his arms, crying.

“Felix...Felix…!”

Felix did not respond. His head slipped limply into the nook of Sylvain’s arm, and before he could stop them, the tears and the words and everything were tumbling out, like a dam had been lowered to let the rainy season’s floodwaters flow.

“...Why? Why did you do that?” Sylvain tucked his other arm under Felix’s knees, and he pressed his face into Felix’s bloody chest. “You—you didn’t have to do that, you shouldn’t have done that, now look, now you’re dead, and—and—”

He sniffed and looked around on the darkening battlefield. Healers walked among the others where they sat together, checking up on one another, dark smoke blotting out stars like ink on paper. Sylvain grunted as he got to his feet, swallowing tears and blood from his split lip as he limped towards the edge of the nearby forest. He left a trail of Felix’s dark inner blood in his wake, the sun setting behind an invisible horizon.

Sylvain lay Felix against a gnarled oak tree, and he fell to his knees before him. He pressed his hands to his face to dry his tears, and Felix’s blood stung his eyes, and it only made him cry harder. He was dead. He was dead.

“This is all my fault,” Sylvain whispered faintly. “I should’ve been faster...I could’ve saved you…” He touched his forehead to the bridge of Felix’s nose. “...I still had so much to tell you….”

Sylvain heard voices on the battlefield, so far away, so foreign. They were calling for him, trying to find him, and Felix. Sylvain talked faster.

“Ever since you were little, you always came to me when you were scared, or in trouble, and I always protected you. Right? And—you don’t know this—and I promised myself and kind of you that I would protect you forever. And you know I don’t break promises, right?

“I always wanted to be the one who kept you safe. I always wanted to be the one who kept you alive, the one who kept you company, the...the one who kept you happy. I wanted to be with you, always, always, but I messed up...so bad.

“I’m sorry, Felix….” Sylvain let out a shaky sigh, and he hesitated before taking Felix’s hand and clutching it between both of his own. “Wherever you are...please forgive me….”

“...Sylvain! Felix!” called Ingrid. “Where are you?”

“Felix?” called Dimitri. “Sylvain?”

Sylvain rested Felix’s hand back down on the swordsman’s lap, closing his eyes. “I also promised we’d die together...I won’t break another promise to you. Not again.”

His free hand trembled as he unsheathed the dagger he kept at his side, just for occasions like this. He took a deep breath, a last one, holding the blade over his heart.

Then, Felix coughed.

Sylvain’s eyes snapped open, and he lowered the dagger as Felix’s bloodied eye twitched, then opened just a little.

“Syl...vain…?”

Sylvain dropped the dagger, slipping one arm behind Felix’s back and the other over his middle, and brought him into the gentlest hug he could manage. Felix winced when Sylvain brushed his wound, but he rested his face against Sylvain’s shoulder as his friend started to cry all over again.

“Please don’t scare me like that ever again…! I was—” Sylvain shook his head, smiling a little to himself. “I’m...I’m guessing you heard all that, huh.”

Felix nodded.

“Sorry...I didn’t—I didn’t mean all that.”

Sylvain opened his eyes when Felix whispered, “...You didn’t?”

His bloody amber eye was half-open, but it was fragile. It revealed to Sylvain a side of Felix he rarely ever got to see. A side of him that Sylvain thought had disappeared forever.

“No...no, I did. I meant every word of it,” the ruddy-haired lancer murmured. “I did. I do.” Felix closed his eye and rested his face against Sylvain’s chest.

“Thank you, Sylvain.”

He nosed Sylvain’s cheek, then raised his head weakly. Sylvain smiled to him, gently brushing the locks of dark hair that stuck to Felix’s face behind his ear.

“I want to be at your side forever. Always,” Sylvain breathed.

Felix nodded.

“Can I? Will you let me?”

Felix smiled, a trail of dried blood leading from the edge of his lip to the base of his neck. He was blushing just a little.

“Always?” he asked.

Sylvain squeezed his hand. “Always. Always and forever.” 

Felix nodded again, letting his bloody cheek fall against Sylvain’s lips. Sylvain wrapped him in his arms and embraced him, and when Felix let him, he eased him into a careful kiss. 

“I love you, Felix.”

Felix rested his head against the hollow of Sylvain’s shoulder, nodding once more, but he didn’t say a word. Sylvain grinned into Felix’s hair. “Won’t you say it back?”

“Sylvain,” Felix mumbled, “I lost so much blood, you would not believe….”

Sylvain got to his feet, not after slipping his cursed dagger back into its sheath at his hip. He had nearly broken another promise.

“Okay. Let’s get you to the healers’.”


End file.
